


Just a Check-Up

by masterinkblaster



Category: Futurama
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hand Jobs, Human, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutants, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: Professor Farnsworth decides to put some use to Dr. Zoidberg by requesting him to perform a routine checkup. But as they get more and more into the procedure, things start to get frisky for the both of them...A commissioned story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose, with some additional help by yours truly!





	Just a Check-Up

Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth stands before his floor-length mirror, sighing in near hopelessness. At age one hundred seventy-five, he feels like he’s only in his nineties. However, below the belt, he feels as though he could be even younger. The problem with that is… nobody would want to fool around with an old man who should have been put to rest years ago.

Disrobing, he looks at his wrinkly skin and liver spots. _I remember that one. That showed up when I turned one hundred and ten. That was a good year – very memorable! At least...I’m sure it_ would _be if I could actually remember that year, though._ Farnsworth sighs, smiling to himself when the topic of memories takes him back to when he first met Doctor Zoidberg. During a mission to kill a Tritonian yeti in 2927, he recalls saving Zoidberg’s life, receiving only a scratch from the yeti. He could have contracted hypermalaria. Of the two outcomes for the strain, Farnsworth’s virus remains dormant, and has for years. _If I ever exhibit any symptoms of the disease, a mercy killing is what I asked for…but so far…nothing. I think the time has come for a slightly newer purpose for Doctor Zoidberg so he can be of some use around here._

Farnsworth slips back on his medical-grade scrubs and lab coat, slowly slipping on his slippers and shuffles toward the door, entering the hallway that leads to Zoidberg’s office.

“Ah, Doctor Farnsworth!” Zoidberg greets, hanging a poster of the human anatomy...upside down, “To what do I owe the pleasure? Time to kill you, maybe?”

“Oh, no, not today, my crustacean friend,” Farnsworth says, slowly entering the room, “It’s the tenth of May. Time for my yearly check-up and what-not.”

“Very good, then…come on in and have a seat. Which scalpel should I use on you this time?”

“Oh, none this time… this one’s external,” Farnsworth says, smiling his usual, seemingly clueless smile, “See, I’ve been having some issues below the belt. Ankles… ah, joints, knees… groin…”

“Very good, quite nice… let’s have a look, then!” Zoidberg obliviously begins by pressing a tongue-depressor against Farnsworth’s ear, “No sign of the plague…”

“Very good to know,” Farnsworth says with a bit of an annoyed sigh, “Thank goodness for that.”

Zoidberg continues to semi-professionally inspect Farnsworth’s body, using only a popsicle stick to check for anything remotely serious. Upon finding nothing out of the ordinary other than a few new moles and new wrinkle patterns, he finds nothing of major concern.

“Well, my diagnostic is as follows: you’re fine,” says Zoidberg, tossing the tongue-depressor into a nearby trash can, “You’re free to go, Professor.”

“You didn’t check my problem area at all, you nincompoop!” Farnsworth scolds, “I said my problems are all below the belt!”

“Fine, fine… we’ll give you a second procedure… guess my medical license means nothing these days,” Zoidberg says, stretching a pair of latex gloves over his massive claws, only for them to snap and tear, leaving him with latex rings around his wrists. He kneels down before Farnsworth and starts at his feet. “Have you felt any sharp tingles while walking?”

“None at all. I just get tired rather quickly… ah, how about my knees?” Farnsworth asks.

Zoidberg reaches for a reflex hammer and taps it gently against Farnsworth’s knee. The kneecap is spongy, acting like memory foam for the hammer. The flesh indents and raises back to normal a bit slowly. A strong delay follows, then finally, Farnsworth’s reflexes respond, making a very slow, very shaky kick.

“Everything seems fine here, too,” Zoidberg says, “Anything else bothering you?”

“Ah… well… there’s also the groin,” Farnsworth says, feeling a bit nervous.

“What’s the issue with your human genitalia? Has it become bothersome for you?” he asks, “A de-groining does sound like a good highlight to my day.”

“No!” Farnsworth sighs, “No… it’s just… the rest of me is so old… but my… my fella… feels so young all the time… even now! I have a rager just from sitting here!”

Zoidberg stands back and observes, “I see… stand and disrobe and we’ll look at the problem you’re having.”

Farnsworth slowly stands and drops his pants. His erection is rather strong for a man of his age. Twitching softly, his cock pulsates while displaying his dark, thick veins all over the shaft. Zoidberg motions for Farnsworth to sit down again before scribbling on a small notepad.

“Do you masturbate frequently, maybe?” Zoidberg asks.

“No… not for a long time. Arthritis and such,” Farnsworth says, sighing a bit.

“And are you finding any humans of the opposite or same gender sexually arousing, perhaps?”

“Attractive, sure, but… not entirely arousing,” Farnsworth says, adjusting his thick spectacles.

“The only possible thing left I can medically come to as a conclusion is that you have been bitten in the penis by something rather poisonous!”

Farnsworth hides a smirk, _Act opposed… you’ve got him, Hubert!_ “You honestly think I’d walk around with my boys hanging out for something to come along and…”

“We’ll have to suck out the venom,” Zoidberg says, rolling up his sleeves. “It’s that, or cut it off.”

“Oh, my…” Farnsworth says rather innocently, “Well, if you think extracting the poison will help, Doctor…”

“Excellent, we’ll start the procedure. Now, this may seem a lot like a common pre-mating ritual, but I want to assure you that I am a professional doctor, and…”

“Yeah, yeah, Doctor, Shmoctor… get suck-err… get the poison out of my doodle!”

“Alright, alright, already…”

Zoidberg rolls his round stool close to Farnsworth’s lap, leans forward and without hesitation, slips the cock into his mouth. The tentacles of his upper lip massage and firmly squeeze the shaft as he firmly sucks, listening to Farnsworth moan softly.

Zoidberg leans up, taking the cock out of his mouth, “Are you in pain, maybe?”

“N-no,” Farnsworth says, breathing a little faster, “I just… I just feel the poison leaving is all! Please, continue, don’t mind me.”

Zoidberg shrugs and returns the cock to his mouth, sucking vigorously, bobbing his head rapidly, determined to make the procedure work. He does his best to focus his mind on the task at hand, but he can’t help but begin to feel a rather strong, sensual arousal. Reaching a claw between his knees to explore the strange irritation, he feels his cock swelling and growing hard, like Farnsworth’s.

_Now the infection has spread! I’ve become infected! I need to save us both… and quickly!_

Farnsworth moans, gripping the examining table’s cloth as he tilts his head back. He spreads his legs open a bit and relaxes, leaning back, resting his weight on his arms. He grins to himself as he enjoys the feel of Zoidberg’s soft, wet, multi-textured tongue massaging his hard, pulsating shaft.

“Oh, yes,” Farnsworth moans, “I’m already starting to feel so much better!” he says, grinning as he lays himself all the way to his back.

Zoidberg takes Farnsworth deeper into his throat, gagging slightly, but pushing through. He feels a bit of precum drip onto the back of his tongue and quickly swallows it. The flavor is powerful – he soon forgets why he has Farnsworth’s cock in his mouth to begin with and focuses more on obtaining more of that strangely delightful flavor.

Zoidberg bobs his head harder, gurgling in delight while rubbing his own crotch. He feels his sense of pleasure rising as he gets warmer. Soon, he begins to feel aggressive, and with that follows the fin atop his head flaring like a wide fan. His gurgling over Farnsworth’s cock begins to sound more like a growl, and soon, he stands up.

“I can’t resist any longer!” Zoidberg says, yowling and standing tall. As he shouts in arousal, he startles Farnsworth into shooting straight up, ready to run. He catches Farnsworth in time, pushing him back down and turning him over to his belly.

 _Finally! The moment I’ve been waiting for!_ “No, Zoidberg! It’s me, Hubert! You’re delusional!”

Zoidberg ignores Farnsworth and snips his pants completely away with his claw. The clothes fall to the floor as Zoidberg parts Farnsworth’s ass cheeks, violently slamming his cock as far as he can into his ass. _“Cra-a-a-w-w-w!”_ Zoidberg shouts his mating call loud enough to rattle some of the medical tools on a tray nearby, as he thrusts madly into the professor with reckless abandon.

Farnsworth feels winded. His frail, old body taking such harsh thrusts would normally crash under such intense arousal, but he wants this. He’s been craving it for quite a long time.

“Aagh! Zoidberg!” Farnsworth shouts, feeling the crustacean doctor’s cock grind and prod against his prostate. “If… you keep… going… I’ll…”

“Silence your yammerbox!” Zoidberg howls, thrusting harder and faster, whooping loudly into the air.

Farnsworth’s ass begins to gape as Zoidberg’s cock grows harder and begins to feel ribbed, hardening as much as his own shell. Zoidberg growls and grunts as he continues slamming himself into the old man’s ass, feeling his senses go haywire. He feels his multiple hearts beating faster and harder, all while he feels his erection pulsating.

Farnsworth gasps under the extreme activity, grinning and moaning with pleasure and a bit of pain. He groans louder, feeling his balls tighten. His cock, stiffened as hard as it can get, throbs beneath him even faster.

“I’m going to… c-cum…” Farnsworth moans, gripping the sheets on the examining table.

“Do it!” Zoidberg commands, “Do it, why don’t you?! Do it knowing I made you!”

Farnsworth moans, feeling his orgasm crawling, building, and soon, he feels his cum slowly spray beneath him. With his old age, his heart can barely take the excitement, but he presses on, allowing Zoidberg to fuck his ass.

“Yes, yes!” Zoidberg shouts, “I am the one who pleases you!”

“Professor!” a female shouts from the doorway, startling Zoidberg into stopping. He thrusts into Farnsworth and faces the door, seeing Leela stand in shock, panicking for the professor. “What are you doing to him!?”

Zoidberg looks directly into Leela’s eye, then to her chest. He slips himself out of Farnsworth, leaving him satisfied and giddy on the examining table. Zoidberg dashes toward Leela and chases her down the hallway as she screams for help...but nobody can hear her.

Zoidberg has her trapped in a dead-end of the building, leaving Leela no choice but to face him in fear. Normally, she would be able to fight her way out of this, but the look on Zoidberg’s face and the shock of everything she saw leaves her muscles a bit weak and her mind distracted.

“I’m aroused, Leela… I… I need to mate! I need to pass on my genes!” he shouts, reaching out and grabbing Leela by her ponytail, snipping her top open with his claws.

“No, please! Zoidberg, stop! I won’t tell anyone what I saw, I promise!”

“And you also won’t tell them _this!”_ Zoidberg snips off Leela’s pants, dropping her to the ground. He kicks her fallen clothing out of the way and mounts over her. “Take it! You will accept my seed!”

Zoidberg slams his cock deeply into Leela’s pussy, thrusting madly and grunting with beastly pleasure. The feel of Leela’s warm, tight pussy only makes Zoidberg a little more frantic. He thrusts harder as Leela screams louder, crying for him to get off of her.

“Your howling is distracting me, lady!” Zoidberg screeches, pinching Leela behind her neck. When he does this, Leela turns from angry and scared… to aroused and pleased.

“Oh, Zoidberg…” Leela moans, placing her hands on his chest as he thrusts into her, “Mmgh! Fuck me harder! I want to feel it for weeks!”

“That’s a bit more like it,” Zoidberg grins, his head fin continuing to flare as he grunts in pleasure. His cock twitches and throbs madly inside Leela while copious amounts of precum ooze from his tip, lubricating her slit, making it easier to thrust faster.

“Yes… agh, God, yes!” Leela moans, “I want it inside me! Fill me _up!_ To the _brim!”_

“Ungh! Ohhh, Leela…” Zoidberg grunts, panting harder as he moans, “...You are...an _exquisite_ specimen.” He feels himself coming closer to orgasm as he leans down to Leela’s breasts, sucking on her firm, perky nipples. “I’m close! I...I think I’m gonna...gonna--”

“Mmgh, yes… Oh, I’m gonna…” Leela moans.

 _“Cra-a-a-a-w-w-w-w!!”_ With a mighty cry that was indicative of Decapodians when they mate, Zoidberg came hard, filling Leela’s pussy with copious amounts of hot alien seed as the mutant grunts and moans loudly, feeling the liquid dripping down to her ass, and even coating her belly.

Zoidberg’s cum is hot, sticky, and quick to dry. He moans in pleasure as his head fin slowly droops away, flattening back against his skull, soon returning to the original, smooth, round scalp as he slowly pulls out of Leela’s pussy, his seed still spraying.

“Done already?” Leela asks with a bit of a moan, “Come on, I’m sure you have one more load in ya!”

“Another one?” Zoidberg asks in mild surprise, “You...are quite the insatiable mutant, no?”

“Can you blame me? Gimme that _big... throbbing...cock_ of yours…” She moans, grabbing and jerking the erect phallus hard with each word that she put emphasis on, “...and bust a good one right here, on my face!” She was seemingly more horny than before, if that was even possible.

“Wait! Leela! My penis, it's very sensitive, yes? I-if you rub it, I--I might--” Zoidberg protests.

“Hmmmm?” Leela hums, ignoring Zoidberg’s warning as she jerked off the crab’s dick hard and fast like it was the only thing that matters to her.

“I… I-I… I--”

“Eh-heh-heh-heh!” With a little bit of a high-pitched giggle, Leela put her tongue on Zoidberg’s cock, licking it from the base all the way to the tip.

“C-c- _cra-a-a-a-a-w-w-w-w-w!!!”_ With yet another squawk-like cry of pure passion and lust, Zoidberg came again, cumming once more over Leela’s body. Her face, breasts, even her belly--every part of her is drenched in Decapodian seed as she squeals in pleasure, having another orgasm, herself, which causes her to scream in delight. Her cum sprays onto Zoidberg’s groin and belly, making him grin. He breathes hard, watching Leela press the back of her hand to her forehead, wiping it clean of sweat.

“Forgive me, Leela,” Zoidberg says, wiping Leela’s cum away from his lab coat. “Where might my pants be, I wonder?”

“Does it matter?” Leela says, blushing and giggling, tracing her finger around her belly, playing with Zoidberg’s cum.

“Oh, let me fix this just a second!” Zoidberg reaches behind Leela’s neck and pinches her nape again, causing Leela’s demeanor to change from horny and giddy to furious and offended.

“What the hell?!” Leela says, trying to cover herself, “What did you do to me!?”

“I changed the signals of your brain to perceive anger and fear as pleasure, I did!” Zoidberg grins a bit proudly, putting on and straightening his lab coat over his otherwise naked body as his cock slowly grows flaccid.

“No! I mean… what… is _this?!”_ Leela says, holding up her hand, covered in cum, “And what were you doing to Professor Farnsworth!?”

“What? I was performing a routine yearly check-up!” Zoidberg says in his defense.

“That’s correct!” Farnsworth says, shuffling forward, fully dressed and grinning as grandfatherly as usual, “Every year, Zoidberg performs a check up on me to search for any and all symptoms of hypermalaria.”

Leela scoffs, “Then what’s all this…”

“That would be seminal fluid,” Farnsworth announces a bit proudly. “You see… Zoidberg has reached a stage where he feels he needs to mate to…”

“I know that!” Leela says angrily, gathering her ruined clothes as she stands up, being careful not to slip on the fluid. “I just… Look, crab,” Leela says to Zoidberg, walking up to him, “If I end up pregnant, I’m kicking your ass!” She leans forward and whispers, “You’re lucky you’re so big… if you were anything like Fry, I’d have ripped it off by now.”

“What has her all worked up, I wonder? I’ve given her the pleasure-pinch!” Zoidberg shrugs, watching Leela walk away, her clothes dampened and shredded in her arms.

“Well, Doctor Zoidberg, another successful check-up. Glad to know there’s no sign of hypermalaria just yet.”

Zoidberg smiles and nods, “Only the best for my long-time friend. Well, back to work I go. If I make it to lunch on time, Hermes may throw out another homemade meatloaf!”

“Wha?” With a quiet murmur, Farnsworth notices something out of the corner of his left eye--Zoidberg’s pants, “Oh, wait, Zoidberg! You forgot...your…” Farnsworth shouts to Zoidberg, who, with the exception of his lab coat, was still naked, but Zoidberg was already out the door, walking away, clueless to his own nudity, clueless as to what had just happened, clueless to the entire arrangement of the yearly check-up, and clueless to Farnsworth’s long-term plan.

 _Yes, it was all just a check-up. A man of my age can’t get all the ladies anymore, but with a doctor sworn to remain by my side ‘til the end… I might as well make him of some use. What are friends for, anyway?_ Farnsworth smiles, waving to Zoidberg as he closes his office door. _Just a check-up, indeed._


End file.
